


DBH - Firsts

by solarvevo



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Cheeky Connor, Connor is adapting to deviancy nicely, DBH, Deviant Connor, Deviant RK800, F/M, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin Reed is a flirt, I fuckin hate the abrupt ending, I used (Y/N), M/M, Other, Post Android Revolution, Post Game, Post Game?, Post Revolution, RK800 - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Youre a detective, and u work at DPD, connor dbh - Freeform, gender neutral reader, gender neutral reader yay, hes also a cheeky lil shit, it just happened I'm kinda happy about that, sorry about the abrupt ending lol, v short have fun w that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarvevo/pseuds/solarvevo
Summary: You had told Connor about your lack of firsts — not having had your first kiss, your first boyfriend, etc., — hoping he might help you change that. Unfortunately, when Gavin begins flirting with you, Connor takes that opportunity to inform him about your lack of experience.Deviant, Post Revolution Connor x reader fic.





	DBH - Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Connor one-shot. I'm working on a longer fic so look out 4 that thanks boos

With the sound of Fresh Prince playing in the background, you leaned your head against the palm of your hand, which in turn was leaning on the back of your couch. You shifted, so one knee was bent up on the couch and the other hung down, all so you could face the handsome android sitting next to you. You studied his features: every eyelash, every mole, every tilt of his head when something confused him, and how his eyes glazed over every time he looked up something.

Damn. Cyberlife really snapped making him.

"Hey, Connor," You picked up the TV remote, pausing the episode. He turned to you slowly, his eyebrows raised as if to ask, 'Yes?'

"Can I tell you something important?"

"Of course, (Y/N). What is it?" He adjusted by placing one leg on the couch just as you had.

You told him to call you (Y/N) when you were alone. At work, he called your Detective (L/N).

You were going to tell him you liked him. But that died inside your throat, and for some god-awful reason, you told him something else:

"I've never...I've never done anything."

His LED flashed yellow. "Well that's not true, (Y/N). You've got a degree in forensics, from one of the most prestigious schools in the country, you helped bring equal rights to androids, you —"

"Thanks, Connor, but that's not what I'm talking about." You giggled, hoping to recompose yourself. Currently, you were drowning in embarrassment, and Connor could probably tell. Your heart was beating fast, your palms were growing sweaty and you consistently wouldn't look at him. You were going to confuse him with all these mixed signals. He'd think you liked him. While not a bad thing, — you did, after all — you wanted to tell him something else. To hint to him that you wanted more.

"I've never even had my first kiss, or my first boyfriend...hell, unless it was for work, I've never even held hands with a boy." You explained quickly, staring down at your own hands.

"That's completely fine. Everyone goes at their own pace." He gave you a small smile. "I must be going now. Hank is expecting me."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, totally. Um," You, laughing awkwardly, grabbed his coat off of the coat hanger and helped him into it. "Tell that old grouch I need his write up for case 216."

"I'll let him know. Bye, (Y/N)."

He left, closing the door gently behind him.

Deviancy, while it looked so good on him, was still relatively new. He still talked like he did before the switch, he just...was more relaxed about it. He expressed his emotions slowly, and it was clear that every time he did, he was trying to figure out the logic behind them. Usually, that ended in a dud, because human emotions are sporadic.

Sighing, you turned off the TV and took your sorry ass to bed, dying of embarrassment.

 

The next morning at the DPD, you could hardly remain awake. Sitting at your desk and working on the mountain of paperwork was making you antsy. 

You stood up and walked over to the break station, preparing some desperately needed coffee.

"Ah, (Y/N), just the person I wanted to see." Gavin. You wanted to drop fucking dead, you hated this guy. 

"Hi, Gavin," you gave him a slight smile behind your cup. 

"If I told you you were the most beautiful person in this room, how would you react to knowing the truth?"

"Laugh, because I know you said the same thing to Detective Andrews last week, when she came in from Rochester Hills."

"Alright, you got me there. What will it take to get you on a date?"

"I wouldn't, if I were you, Gavin," Connor, who mysteriously sat behind you the whole time, said, almost smugly. "I mean, they haven't even had their first kiss yet."

You snapped your head to face Connor, your eyes wide and your face bright red with embarrassment. Mouthing, 'What the fuck?!' you turned back to Gavin. "Ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I'm cool with it, either way. You have my number, call me with a date and a time, and I'll help you out with all of those firsts." He winked at you as he walked away, making you harshly cringe.

"That was disgusting," You muttered, turning around and joining Connor at his table. "And what the fuck, Connor?! I told you that in confidence, don't go spreading it around...it's none of their business."

"But if it's none of their business, Detective, then why is it mine?"

Sometimes, you wanted to screech with how clueless Connor could be.

"I—"

His LED glowed yellow and he cleared his throat. "Could it be, Detective...you want me to help you, with your 'firsts'...?"

That's it. You wanted to die immediately.

"Yes! I-I mean, no. Actually—"

He chuckled, causing you to halt. The crinkles by the sides of his eyes made you want to scream, he was so perfect. "W-what's so funny, Connor?"

"You just had to say so, Detective. I was waiting for an invitation."


End file.
